This invention relates to an outboard engine and more particularly to an improve lubricating system for such an engine.
It has been proposed to eliminate the necessity of mixing lubricating oil with the fuel of two-cycle engines by providing a separate oil system which delivers oil to the engine for lubrication and eventual delivery with the fuel to the combustion chamber so that the residue will be burned. With such an arrangement it is, of course, necessary to provide an adequate supply of oil so as to insure that the engine can be operated for a fairly substantial period of time without necessitating repllenishment of the oil supply. The oil supply should, furthermore, be located in such a position so that it can be conveniently replenished.
Because of the compact construction of outboard motors, it has been difficult if not impossible to provide an adequate lubricant reservoir within the confines of the engine assembly itself. Although it has been proposed to provide a separate oil tank, this gives rise to the difficulty of insuring that oil flows from the tank to the engine under all times when the engine is running. This necessitates the provision of a separate pump and an arrangement to insure that the inlet to the pump will be immersed in lubricating oil during abrupt maneuvering of the associated boat.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved lubricating system for an outboard engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an outboard motor lubricating system embodying a separate oil reservoir.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a lubricating system for an outboard engine wherein a separate oil reservoir of sufficient capacity may be concealed within the cowling of the engine and yet conveniently filled.